Kise's Dilemma
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: When Momoi faints, Kise is left with the task to return her home safely. Aomine is not happy. Kise wonders why he was caught in this mess. Aomine/Momoi. Friendship with Kise. Set during Episode 32.


A little drabble. I swear the Aomine/Momoi hints are killing me and the anime better not screw up what little screen time they have in the manga. And also more Kise love! Please review if you liked it! :)

* * *

Peach Blue Skies

((**Kise's Dilemma**))

_A knocked out Satsuki. An unhappy Daiki. And Kise just trying to do what's right._

* * *

Kise sighs.

He hefts the weight on his back, mindful of his hands. Midorimacchi left him to deal with her, the bastard. He is forgiving though as Satsuki faints, and makes it his mission to return her safely. They part ways with Kuroko, and begins the journey back to her house.

She is not heavy. It is not bad so far, and Kise forgets that Momoi is female until he starts to notice. Her large breasts press onto his back, her breath tickles his neck, but Kise reminds himself that she is still Momoi Satsuki. He wants to stop and carry her in his arms. He begins to unravel one hand from under her thigh, but then she starts to slip to the side. Kise hurriedly adjusts their balance. He thinks it will be too difficult and settles to leave it be.

They pass a park and people eye them strangely. Whispers reach his ears, and Kise steels himself to not run away. It will look too suspicious. "Momocchi," he tries rousing her. He hops a bit to get her awake. Her head lolls to his shoulder. "Still asleep, huh." He ignores the stares and hastens his pace. The climb up at the hill is tiring. Kise treats it like practice, and moderately charges upwards. He unknowingly squeezes her thighs as he walks. She moans incoherently and slumps even more on his back. He grunts. "You're treating me to ice cream later, Momocchi."

The ground evens and Kise stops for a moment to breathe. The neighborhood looks familiar. He thanks the gods they are close. An elderly woman passing by squints at him. She notices Satsuki's pink head and looks disapprovingly at him. "You're not Daiki."

Kise thinks it's obvious that he isn't. He cannot compare to Aomine's imposing figure. "No, ma'am, I'm not."

"Young man, what have you done to her?"

"Nothing." He tries to charm her. "I'm a friend helping her back home. Her house is close by, you see."

"Goodness, what do boys do nowadays to girls? You better bring her straight home!"

Kise starts walking. "I will."

"Where's Daiki when you need him," she mutters. "That boy never does anything right."

Ice runs in his veins. He cannot stand those kinds of talk. His respect for Aomine is great, but drops it. It is no use arguing with an old lady. His phone vibrates, but he cannot reach it so he lets it ring. It breaks the silence and Kise decides to switch the ringtone later. The breeze cools him from the sun. Too much body-heat, Kise thinks. Momoi is a dead weight, but he will not abandon her. It was a fun meeting, he thinks. Midorimacchi is still mean, Momocchi cheerful as ever, and nothing fazes Kurokocchi. _They should reunite with everyone else!_ The thought lights him up.

He must prepare a lot of snacks for Murasakibara to entice him to go. Maybe he can pull some strings on manipulating the magazine's horoscope for the date so Midorima would come. He laughs nervously thinking on how to invite Akashi. And Aominecchi, with his skills and arrogance –

"Kise." It comes ominously to his left. Kise tries to smile. Aomine is standing by the gates of her house, eyes looking over his shoulder. At Satsuki on his back, still knocked out. He turns to face them, hands bury deep in his pockets. He looks threatening, his build muscular and fit. They stand nearly the same height. Sweat slides down his neck. He must have returned from practice, Kise thinks. He corrects himself. _Playing by himself_.

"Ah, Aominecchi! Long time no see." There is silence. Kise sobers up, remembering their match, his lose. "So, listen. No hard feelings with what happened last time, yeah? It was a good game. We –"

"What is Satsuki doing with you?" he cuts off.

His eyes are piercing, and Kise almost looks away. "We met with Midorimacchi and Kurokocchi a while ago. It was –"

"What happened to her?"

Kise is purposely quiet for a split second. _If Aominecchi would just let him explain_ – but the look in his eyes makes the words fall out of his mouth quick. "Uh, you know how she is when it comes to Kurokocchi. She saw Kurokocchi with his dog and fainted. I tried waking her but she won't . . . "

Aomine sighs long and hard. "Give her to me," he demands. Aomine strides closer, hands reaching to lift her. Kise winces, finally able to stand up straight. He hits his lower back with a fist and watches Aomine carry her. One hand is around her shoulder, the other under her knees. Like a prince and princess, Kise thinks. Aomine looks far from a prince, but Kise thinks it does not matter to Momoi. They make an unusual sight. He tempts himself to take a photo of them.

Aomine is far from gentle but Momoi seems to have a leash on his aggressiveness. He adjusts her closer so her head bumps his chest. Hard blue eyes sweeps over her face. Kise runs a hand through his hair and looks away. They were always strange, so it does not surprise him. They knew each other the longest. Come to think of it, Kise was the last one to join their group. Like everyone else since middle school, he thinks they are together.

"_We're not," they both snap. Momoi looks adamant and Aomine is uncaring. She is grabbing on his jersey tightly while one of his arms is above her head. Her head is facing up towards him. They wonder why she is against the wall in the first place. Momoi realizes what they were thinking with a horrified gasp. She pushes him away. Aomine falls back a step. "I told you people will talk!"_

"_Enough of that already," he says with exasperation. _

"_What were you two doing anyway?" Kise ventures to ask. The team looks indifferent to it, and he is left to ask the questions. This scene is new to him. Midorima turns away, losing interest, but Kise grabs him from leaving. _

"_I hope you are not disturbing Satsuki, Daiki," Akashi speaks lowly._

"_I'm not," he says. "Satsuki called me because she got something in her eyes." _

"_I-I'm fine." She blinks, tearing. _

_Aomine sighs angrily and pulls her close, tipping her head back with a tug of her chin. "That's why I said quit moving. Look at me." Her eyes widen and Aomine blows air. Her hands clutch at his shirt again. "Jeez, see what happens when you trouble me?" he mutters. His palm is on the side of her face as he blows. _

"_I didn't do it on purpose," she sniffs. _

"_Is this normal?" Kise asks. They nod and disperse back to practice, but Kise is curious and stays._

_He lets go when she blinks properly. "Thanks, Aomine-kun!"_

_He scowls. "Again with that?"_

"_You guys are close, huh," Kise says. _

"_Not like I had a choice." They glare at each other. Aomine decides it isn't worth the trouble and starts walking away. Aomine addresses him in passing. "My type is women with big busts," he says. "No way am I going for that." Momoi gasps, glances down quick and smacks his arm. He does not even flinch. _

"_And I love Tetsu!" Aomine rolls his eyes and jogs back to the court. Momoi fumes next to him. "Pervert!"_

He will never understand. Kise is almost jealous. The thought strikes him and he blinks rapidly. His attention is drawn back to them when Aomine is eerily still. His eyes catch something. Aomine stares at the red imprints of hands on her thighs. He frowns and inspects closer. Kise breaks out in a sweat. Aomine raises his head to stare hard at him. "T-that's not what you think, Aominecchi!"

"Yeah?" If Momoi isn't in his arms, Kise is pretty sure Aomine would be stomping towards him. And knowing his insane speed, Kise is unmatched. But Aomine looks conflicted, torn with wanting to put her somewhere else and asking Kise questions. He ends up doing the latter. It starts with an undercurrent of anger. "I know she's sexy, but what the hell were your hands grabbing?" His voice rises. A vein is prominent on his forehead.

"Like I said, I was just carrying her on my back."

"Bullshit –"

Momoi stirs in his arms, rubbing her drool on his shirt. Her face scrunches up. "Nngh," she grunts.

"Oi, Satsuki," Aomine grits. "Don't ruin my shirt."

"Hah?" She blinks drowsily up at his scowling face. "Daiki?" Kise perks at that. It is unusual she calls him by his first name. It is always _Dai-chan_ or _Aomine-kun_. "Whaaa -?" she grumbles. She yawns and stretches, and Aomine struggles to hold her weight. "Where is Tetsu?" She lifts herself with a hand on his shoulder, looking like she is climbing Aomine. He has to switch his grip around her thighs as Momoi straightens high in place. Kise thinks that she is the only one allowed to do that. There is a growl and Momoi looks down. "Ah, Aomine-kun," she says with a pout.

Aomine spreads his hands and Momoi shrieks, clinging to him. "Shut up," he snaps, hands on hips. "You're too loud." But Kise thinks Aomine enjoys it, sees the glint in dark blue eyes.

Momoi huffs, inadvertently pushes her breasts against him. "Don't just suddenly drop me!" Aomine shrugs, looking bored as she rants. Her arms lock around his neck for support as she continues, ". . . stop being mean. And when did you suddenly appear? What's happening?"

He is sure this is something he is not meant to witness. It got people asking questions before. But Kise is smarter now, and knows it isn't like that. Maybe from her end anyways, he revises when Aomine does not bother pulling her off. Kise know it has something to do with Momoi pressing against him. They are in high school now, after all. Kise clears his throat. Momoi looks behind. Her face lights up, and untangles away from Aomine. "Kise!"

He smiles. "You're finally awake, sleeping beauty."

She grins and hops to a stop in front of him. "Sorry about that. I can't help it, Tetsu was so cute!" He laughs indulgently. "I wanted to stay with everyone longer. Did they just leave afterwards?"

He nods. "Yeah, they were pretty busy. But hey, I have an idea. We should have reunion –"

"And invite everyone again!" They are on the same wave length. Aomine crosses his arms. "What do you think, Aomine-kun?"

"Do what you want."

Momoi rejoices. Kise smiles. "Hopefully once the competition ends, we can all relax."

"Definitely! I'll miss you, Ki-chan!" The nickname triggers good memories. She lunges to him for a hug. He tentatively returns it, senses a threat nearby. Aomine is frowning again but does not do anything. Momoi pulls away and reaches for her phone. "Give me your number. This way, we can talk whenever we want."

"Careful, Kise," Aomine says. "She's been harassing Midorima for a while now."

"I am not!"

"It's fine with me," Kise assures. Aomine gives him a glance, then shrugs when Momoi looks at him. "Here, contact me whenever you want."

"Thanks, Kise!"

Aomine is silent again. They chatter for a while, but he notices how antsy Aomine is getting. He looks to make sure there is an acceptable distance from Momoi. That is not the problem. Aomine makes a movement behind her, but whatever it is, Momoi merely gives him a look over her shoulder. He ponders on what is riling him up. Kise wants to talk to him, but the atmosphere does not feel good. "I'll just go back then."

Her head lifts. "So soon?"

"Yeah, I promised to meet my team later for lunch."

Momoi nods. "Do your best, Kise."

It sounds like send-off. "We won't lose next time."

It is a challenge to Aomine. A sort of manic grip tugs his lips. "Try saying that again when you're better than me." Momoi grips his arm to stay him. He gives her a glare, but does not shake her off. He towers over her. She stares back defiantly and maybe it distracts him. "Satsuki, don't interfere."

"It's alright, Momocchi." Kise prepares to leave. He gives Aomine a warning look. "He's right anyways. Don't underestimate us next time though." Momoi looks crestfallen. He hesitates. He tries to downplay their goodbye with a playful smile. "It's too bad; I wanted to carry you all the way inside your house since I made it this far."

Her hands fly to her cheeks. "I'm so sorry! Was I heavy? It won't happen again."

"I'll finish the job for you." Aomine flexes his arm and hoists Momoi over his shoulder. "Later, Kise."

She struggles. "Hey, put me down!" Aomine places a palm on her bottom to keep her balance. "Where do you think you're touching?"

"Want to show Kise your panties? I see it's red today –" Momoi screams. "Yeah, yeah. Hold still if you don't want him to see." _Sly_, Kise thinks. Aomine does not bother to give him another glance.

"Aomine-kun, this is not funny. Kise, help me!"

He lifts a hand. "See you," he says. _How nostalgic_. He misses them. Even though the team parted on an empty note, there is no denying the memories tied with it. He wonders if they can truly meet up again. With the competitions, it will probably be a while. He won't see them until the next time. _Who knows how long?_ Kise panics, turns for one last look and immediately regrets it.

Momoi manages to get off his shoulder and is scolding him. He is not listening. She pushes him in retaliation. Aomine bumps into a wall. He turns to her with an expression Kise cannot see but it makes Momoi squeak and run away. Aomine stretches, gives her time for a head start. Then he takes off in a sprint, and Kise hears a feminine scream soon after.

Kise pretends to not notice.

* * *

**FIN**.

_(I'm thinking of making this a series of unfortunate run-ins with Aomine/Momoi involving the other four guy based on the manga/anime with a bit of creativity. Either posting here or a separate one-shot. Please watch out for it and tell me what you think of this fic :)_


End file.
